The Odd Rift
by TheWolf32
Summary: An Asmodian goes through a Rift to hunt Elyos but the Rift unexpectedly brings her to Earth, where she meets Alex. Alex helps the Asmodian accustom to Earth life while helping her find the Rift that takes her back to Atreia.
1. The Asmodian

**Hi! This is my first Aion fanfic, so you tho** **ughts will be greatly appreciated! The Asmodian will be my character Kimingleva (IS server). I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

 **P.S This story shall be split into 2 parts: Part 1 is Alex on Earth and Part 2 is Alex on the part of Atreia he decides to go to ;) They shall in one story not two different ones so you can just read on. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **beep beep beep beep bee-**

I sighed pulled the duvet over my head. Its Monday and I really didn't want to get out of bed. I had tripped over and fell at college last week from one of the three guys sticking his leg out and now they would not let it go. I just knew they were going to pounce on me the moment I stepped foot on campus.

"Alex, wake up you're going to be late." My older sister, Shyla said.

"That would just be terrible." I mumbled and hid my face in my pillow as Shyla opened the curtains and it suddenly became blinding in the room.

"Just ignore them and keep telling the teachers. Soon they will get so fed up with you that they will have to do something."

"Easy for you to say." I threw back the duvet and rubbed my eyes then got up out of bed. Shyla was all ready to go out. Lucky for her she had finished college and two years of university and now she is just enjoying her free time before mom harasses her to find a job.

"Just get dressed and ready. Serafina's waiting in the car." Shyla said and then left. I sighed and stretched then went to the bathroom where I went to the toilet, brushed my teeth and showered.

I went back into my room, and picked out what I was going to wear today. It always had to be something plain, or if I wore anything with patterns on I would get picked on until I went home.

I chose on a plain blue t-shirt with black jeans and sprayed on some deodorant and went downstairs where Shylo and her best friend were waiting.

"Hi, Alex. Had a good night?" Serafina, or Sera as she likes to be called, said.

I shrugged. "It was alright." I got my shoes on and grabbed a banana and an apple and headed out.

Getting into the back of Shyla's car, I quickly ate my banana and apple. If I left it till lunchtime I would only be ridiculed for having only fruit as lunch and they would ask if I was poor. I really didn't like college.

It only took thirty-five minutes to get to college and everyday I hoped something would happen so that I could spend the day at home, but nothing ever did.

When we arrived, I thanked Shyla and got out and went inside.

Ignoring everyone around me I went to my first class and found my seat at the back, so the three guys wouldn't have need to turn around or throw things at me. They wouldn't have need to, but they still did it anyway and the teacher wasn't any help at all.

The teacher, Mr Hammel came in and set everything up for the lesson. I normally had no idea what we would be doing until everyone came in.

"Hello, Alex. Early again, are we?" Mr Hammel asked. I stared blankly at him and ignored him. He never helped me with the three guys when they threw stuff at me and constantly whispered stuff so I gave him the Silent Treatment in return. I had been doing it for almost three weeks now and I have him two times a week. I never spoke up when he called on me or when he asked me to come to his desk. He sighed and closed the blinds, then came over to me.

"Look, the reason I haven't been helping you is because you're a guy. Nearly a grown man. Surely you can take care of yourself. There just a nuisance, aren't they?" I stared blankly at him again. Sure I could take care of myself, it didn't mean that the person who is supposed to stop it, just lays back and does nothing. "You can't keep doing this. I need to know you understand what I'm teaching you. If you keep going on like this then I will have to report you to the Head of College."

So he reports me for giving him the Silent Treatment for not helping me when I need him, but he lets the guys who started it all get away? I got up, grabbed my bag and left the classroom. I couldn't stand to be near him at that point.

"Alex! Alex wait." The teacher called but I ignored him and headed out the campus. I still had five minutes left till the class started but hopefully the teacher got the picture of why I walked out and he wouldn't go chasing after me. I sat down at a table and laid my head on my arms.

After ten minutes, I got up and decided to go back to class but would keep doing the Silent Treatment until the teacher told the guys to quit it.

"Hey who are you?" I heard one of the guys say behind the bike rack. I walked over and I was maybe going to get myself into trouble, but anything else was better than going back to class.

"Where am I?" A female voice said. I peeked around the bike shed and the three guys looking at a beautiful woman with long turquoise hair. She's carrying a bow and a lethal looking arrow which was pointed at the three guys. I noticed she was wearing brown leather clothing with black boots that had straps around them. I had no idea where she got them from.

"What do you mean where are you? How much have you drank?" The first guy said. They all laughed.

"I'll ask again. Where am I?" The woman asked.

"What does it look like?" the second guy asked.

The woman let go of the arrow and it flew straight in between the guy nearest me and the second to lodge itself in a tree. The guys flinched and looked back at where the arrow is.

"Tell me where I am, or next time I won't miss."

"You're at Mist View College." The first guy said quickly.

"What planet?" The woman asked.

"What?" The second guy asked.

"What. Planet?"

"Earth. It's called Planet Earth."

The woman looked just slightly puzzled but she put her bow down. "Leave." The three guys didn't need telling twice and ran off into the building. The woman put her bow on her back and her arrow just… Disappeared. Then the woman bent down to pick up a blade of grass and twirled it around in her fingers before dropping it.

The door opened again and the Head of Education came out. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"I am Kimingleva and I have come from Asmodae on the planet of Atreia. I travelled through a fissure while hunting and thought it would take me to Elysea, but it has brought me here."

What is she talking about? She's from a different planet? The Head of Education just gave her a look then beckoned her to come inside. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

 **So what are your thoughts?**

 **I am working on chapter 2 and that will be uploaded sometime in the daytime (it's night-time)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Asmodian meets Alex

**Thanks to ink-and-song and Liz the Reader so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it and anyone who has read chapter 1! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

I followed The Head of Education and the mysterious woman inside and to his office. Lots of people who were changing classes turned to look at the woman and it was only now her fingers were pointed… like claws.

I sighed and went to my locker, getting my things for next class. Suddenly, I heard a crash from the office and the woman came out, putting her bow back on her back.

Without much of a second thought, I followed her.

We got as far as the car park before she turned on me. She threw me to the ground and pointed the arrow straight at my throat. "Why are you following me?"

I couldn't speak for a while, as I was terrified, but amazed by her eyes. They were glowing red, with wisps of red leaving. I slowly put my hands up in surrender. "I-I come in peace. I saw you when you were with those other guys you nearly killed. I can help. Anything you need, I can help you with."

The woman narrowed her eyes but thankfully put the arrow away. She offered a hand and I took it. She pulled me up, completely surprising me with her strength.

"What's your name?" She asked. The red glow had disappeared from her eyes and they were a pretty dark blue.

"Alex. You're Kiming… I didn't catch it."

"Kimingleva. What species are you?"

"Uh… Human. Why?" _Don't ask why, idiot! She's from a different planet!_

"Atreia has humans. Not as many as this planet though. What is that building?"

 _She knows the word building…_ "Uh, it's called a college. Humans built it so younger humans can learn stuff."

Kimi… - She has such a long name - didn't look like she understood but she walked away anyway. I followed her.

"Hey, could I call you Kimi instead? It's just because you're name is like a mouthful." I asked, catching up to her.

"Only if you help get back to my planet."

I nodded. "Sure. It's not everyday I meet another human from-"

"Daeva." Kimi interrupted.

"What?"

"I'm a Daeva, not a human. There's no use explaining it, you won't understand." I grabbed Kimi's arm and pulled her back to the pavement as a car passed, beeping its horn. "What is that?"

"Uh, that's called a car. There are plenty of them on this planet. Humans and probably Daevas tend to avoid them, unless they want to end up with broken bones or dead."

"This air is disgusting. Why have these things?"

"Well… To get around quicker… How do you get around on your planet?"

"We run. Or walk, but that takes much longer. There's the Flight Transporter but if you want to go somewhere specific you have to run there."

"So…" I found it a tiny bit difficult to comprehend they travel everywhere on foot. "What if it's like another city?"

"Never mind that. I'm not here to answer all of your questions. Will you help me or not?"

"Yeah, yeah sorry. What do you need help with?"

"I need somewhere to stay and I need to find the rift that brought me here." Kimi began walking and I followed, again surprised by how fast she's walking.

"My house is free, but you would have to excuse my sister." A quick glance at her bow and arrow, I added, "Maybe hide your weapon too. There are these humans called the police and they don't allow anyone to go around with weapons."

"How will I hunt food without my bow?" Kimi asked.

"Uh… Hunt?"

"You don't hunt for your food?" Kimi looked as perplexed as I was at the thought that she travels everywhere on foot.

"No… There's food in the shops." I walked on ahead then turned around after a few paces to find that Kimi had disappeared. "What the…" I really hope she wasn't a figment of my imagination. How crazy would I have looked, walking along the street talking to myself? But then there was that car that beeped, but that could've been me walking into the road…

I stopped thinking about that, it was making my head spin. I looked around for any destination she could have gone in, then I heard an arrow being released from a bow over by the coffee shop and I hurried to see what Kimi had killed.

When I got there, I was slightly out of breath (I am so unfit), but Kimi was just chopping up a squirrel.

"Uh, Kimi you really didn't need to do that. This building is a coffee shop and it has food."

"That food is for you. I can't eat human food." Kimi picked up the pieces of the squirrel and put them in a bag that looked like it came from an animal.

I sighed. "Fine. Are you coming to my house now?"

Kimi got up and wiped her hands on herself. "Lead the way."

On the way to my house, I told what the things were that she pointed out. She had never seen a mobile phone (obviously… That shouldn't surprise me), a bike and hundreds of other things. She couldn't get over the fact that the cars were really loud and there wasn't anything I could do to make them quiet. She also didn't quite believe I didn't have magic.

"So, you're planet is covered with magic?" I asked, turning the corner that lead onto my street.

"It's called Aether. It's the lifeblood of Atreia, but after the Cataclysm, it's been draining from the planet. If it all goes, then the planet is destroyed."

"Oh… So is there anything being done about it?"

"The Archons are trying all sorts of things but they are only quick fixes. Most are experimental, too." I was about to ask her about Archons, but Kimi stopped talking and walked over to a dustbin. It was Tuesday, so all the bins were out to be emptied.

"That's a dustbin. It's what humans put their rubbish in." I grabbed Kimi's arm and pulled her away before she could get any closer. Dustbins stank.

"Can you live without all of these?" Kimi gestured around her; at the streetlights, the cars, the dustbins and a kid with his head in his phone.

"Well, yeah but we'd be sent back to the Dark Ages so-"

"What's the Dark Ages?"

"No lights, no electricity, that sort of thing."

"My planet lives in the dark ages. You should try it. The air would be much cleaner and you can see the stairs at night."

"Uh, yeah there's this thing called Earth Day, we do it then. Anyway we're here." I walked up the drive and rooted through my pockets for my keys, then realised I had left them in my bedroom on my sort of rush to get out this morning. I sighed and knocked on the door.

A dog barked from inside. I turned around and only then did I see my aunt's car in the driveway. She has a golden retriever who she takes everywhere with her.

Before I could explain to Kimi not to kill the dog out of self defense or something, the door opened and the dog, Timothy ran out and jumped up at the new visitor. Kimi's eyes turned red, and drew her bow.

"Kimi, wait!"

* * *

 **What are your thoughts? Next chapter will probably be Sunday or Monday!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Rift Appears

**Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! There is a surprise at the end of the chapter :O Read to find out what it is!**

* * *

I jumped in front of the dog and luckily Kimi didn't fire the arrow. "He's fine. He just gets excited about new visitors."

"What is he?"

"He's what humans call a dog. They keep them for company." I patted Timothy's head, who had no idea she was almost killed. "Specifically he's called a golden retriever."

Kimi stared a long time at Timothy, then put her bow away. "Invite me in, then."

I held onto Timothy's collar and took her back inside the house, then held the door open for Kimi, who walked in and looked around. She looked like she was going to draw her weapon at the first sign of danger.

"Shyla! I've brought a visitor." I called.

"What is she wearing?" My sister came downstairs, buttoning up her top. I had no idea what she had been doing, but I didn't want to know.

"This is-"

"Kimingleva."

"That's a strange name. Where are you from?"

Before Kimi could say anything, I said, "Russia."

"Oh… Cool. So do you have a house or anything?"

"I don't need one. I'm fighting and finding food most of the time."

"...Right. Anyway Alex, Aunt Marie is in the garden and Mom will be here for a visit in a bit." Shyla said and went back upstairs, closing her bedroom door a little loudly.

"Do you really find food all the time?" I asked.

"Asmodae isn't plentiful in food. If you want fresh meat, you have to get it yourself."

 _Wow,_ I thought. _I would hate to live on her planet._ "So is all of your planet like that?"

"No, the Elyos have it easy." Kimi talked about the Elyos with deep hatred and venom in her voice.

"So… Why don't you share resources?"

"Why would we want to share anything with them when they almost destroyed the world?" Kimi walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"Wait, what?" I quickly followed her in.

"Atreia was different before the Cataclysm. There were no Asmodians or Elyos, everyone lived together. We would fight against the Balaur, who were trying to either dominate or destroy everything and everyone. It lasted for thousands of years, then the Empyrean Lords suggested peace to the Balaur but something happened and the planet shattered. It was the Elyos' Empyrean Lord Ariel, who suggested peace and because of that, the Asmodians have to fight to survive. The weak never stand a chance."

I was struck semi speechless. Well that's one reason to hate them, I guess. "So… Do you see each other?"

"Oh yes. There are rifts that keep appearing in the sky and the Elyos come through, blaming us for what happened. We kill any that come through."

"So when you appeared here…"

"I was hunting Elyos." Kimi said, matter of factly like it was completely normal to go killing people - Daevas.

"So, the Elyos. Do they look like you?"

"Of course not. They look almost like the Ancient Atreians once did. White wings, luminous skin… They-"

"Wait, what wings?" She has never mentioned this before.

"Of course. There's no Aether here, so I can't show you but all Daevas have wings."

Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked at Kimi's chest and saw something glowing. "Hey there's something glowing on your chest."

"It's my necklace." _She's knows the word necklace as well._ I wonder what other words she knows. "It contains Aether but not a lot." She took it out from under her clothes and I saw it wasn't like anything on Earth (obviously). It was a chain and on the end sat a glowing white ball. It flickered occasionally. "It's running out."

"Is that bad?"

"I don't know what will happen when it runs out. Daevas need Aether to fuel their immortality."

"So without it, you'll become human?" Honestly that didn't sound so bad.

"Without it, I'll die."

"Oh well then, we had better find that rift." A sudden urgency came over me. I had to save Kimingleva, despite nearly killing me and Timothy. I couldn't watch her die. "How do you know where to look?"

"The necklace will glow brighter when it detects Aether. I suggest we go to the woods. It's where I came from." Kimi got up and walked out of the house. I quickly followed her, shouting a quick "Bye!" And leaving before anyone could stop me.

Walking to the forest, I realised I had to get fitter. Kimi walked so fast, I was out of breath just keeping up with her.

Finally, we reached the spot where she said she had come out from.

"So… Uh… This is… Where you came.. From?" I panted, collapsing down on the ground, completely out of breath.

"Yes. There is still leftover Aether here, but it's fading fast." Kimi sighed.

"How often… Do rifts appear on your planet?"

"I don't count. I'm mainly hunting. But they appear mainly in Beluslan, Morheim, Enshar and Gelkmaros." I guessed those were cities or something on her planet, but I didn't ask. I needed to catch my breath. "Wait. I feel something." Kimi stepped back. I got up and backed away, not fancying being obliterated, if the rift appeared.

I looked at Kimi's necklace and it was glowing as bright as the Sun. I waited anxiously and then electricity crackled through the air and a huge rift I'm guessing with all sorts of colours swirling in it crackled into existence. "Is that the rift?" I had to raise my voice a little over the noise.

"Yes, but I can't go through it. It's the rift I came through from Asmodae."

Something told me this wasn't going to end well. I got an unpleasant feeling, taking a wild guess who would come through. _Please don't be who I'm thinking of._

The rift flashed, and a guy fell from the rift. He recovered quickly and looked back. The rift shook, then with a crack of electricity and bright light it disappeared.

Kimingleva growled, her eyes glowing red and aiming her bow at the man. "Elyos!"

* * *

 **So what do you think will happen? And what are your thoughts?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Elyos

Oh crap. Why did this have to happen? It could have been much easier to just send Kimi through the Rift, before her necklace stopped glowing. But no, I am going to risk my life so hopefully I can get them back to their original worlds.

I jumped in front of the guy and somehow managed to stop the arrow that was meant for the Elyos' chest. The guy pulled out a huge sword, not quite one of those really _huge_ swords you need to use two hands with, but it was still big and lethal looking.

"Out of the way, human." The guy pushed me aside who again, kind of surprised me with his strength. Were all of them like this or was I just weak?

"No, I'm not letting you kill each other! You fight out you're war on your planet, not this one." I was 100% sure I was the only thing preventing Kimi from releasing her arrow. "Kimi, can you put down your weapon?"

"You're expecting me to be undefended with _him_ around?" Kimi asked, her eyes still blazing red.

" _Yes._ You're wasting time. Your necklace is fading, so unless you want to find out what happens when it goes out altogether-"

"It takes longer than that. You don't know how long I've been here."

I sighed. How to get peace between two Daevas who would rather see each other dead? "Until you get back through the Rift, can't we just call a truce? While you're on this planet? Please?"

For a minute, I thought I hadn't got through to any of them and they would kill each other, but then the guy put his sword away.

"While we are on this planet." He said. I could have died from relief.

"Kimi?"

"It's Kimingleva. You don't call me a pet name."

"Fine. Kimingleva please put down your weapon." Kimi glared at me, then put her bow on her back.

"You want to be allies with him? Fine by me, I'll look for the Rift myself." Kimi turned around and left.

"Wait, Kimingleva! The Rift's here, you don't need to look for it. Can't you just stay in a room together?"

"You can't reason with Asmodians. Don't bother trying. It was their stubbornness that caused the destruction of Atreia." The man said, crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? Kimingleva said it was your fault because you wanted peace."

"Of course she said that. The War would still be continuing to this day if the Empyrean Lords hadn't asked for peace. One of the Asmodians killed the Dragon Lord and so in retaliation, they destroyed the Tower."

"How do you know that they destroyed the world? It could have been one of your people?... Or it could have been on the the Dragons themselves." I asked, changing my question after the venomous glare he gave me.

"They're called Balaur. We don't know who started it, but it's happened. We just have to survive and adapt."

"Right… So what's you're name?"

"Kinos."

"Cool name, I'm Alex." I held out my hand. After glancing at it, he shook my hand firmly. In contrast to Kimi, his skin felt warm and he looked warm too. Now I come to think about it, even though Kimi had pale skin, it had a tiny hint of blue in it.

"What have you been doing with the shadow cursed Asmodian?" Kinos asked.

I blinked, just a little. If that was supposed to be an insult it was the worst I've heard. But he lived on a different planet, so what did I expect? "She wanted to find the Rift to take her back to Asmodae because she can't live without this thing called Aether."

"Neither can I. If Aether ran out, the planet would be destroyed."

"Yeah, I think Kimingleva told me that. So it's like water on Earth? You can't live without it?" Kinos shook his head. "So how are you living here?"

Kinos pulled out a glowing necklace, exactly the same as Kimi's. "I don't know how it works, it just keeps me alive."

I racked my brain for anything that would prove useful to my possible new friend, but came up with nothing. "So, how's you part of the world like?" I figured I should get to know him better by small talk.

"Elysea is filled with light and beauty. There is plentiful food and water and everyone mostly helps each other out."

"Sounds like paradise."

"The whole planet used to be paradise. If you were to come through the Rift, when it opens again, come with me. Asmodae is no place for the weak."

"And Elysea is?" I wasn't sure if he was trying to make me into a soldier against Asmodae, but my life was ok-ish here on Earth.

"Asmodae is a bitterly cold place. You must hunt for your food and have allies with you at all times. There is never any light, it's only reflected from Elysea. The monsters would rip you to apart in seconds and the people will only take care of you, if you aren't a burden on them."

"And you fared better, I guess?"

"Do you think I would have lived a lived long before you were born, if I could not take care of myself?"

"Well… How long do you live?"

"As long as we don't stray too far from the Obelisk and as long as there's Aether, for as long as we can. We're immortal." I was going to say something, but Kinos beat me to it. "Think about it. Think about you're life on Earth and then think about how you're life could be on Elysea. You look like us. The only difference is you're human. You would never fit in on Asmodae."

"Fine, I'll think about it." I shrugged, still not sure if I will think about it. "Anyway come to my house. I have to teach you how to be like humans on Earth."

I started walking back, looking back every few steps to make sure he didn't disappear to hunt something like Kimi did, but he stayed with me.

When I reached my house, my sisters car wasn't there, which was good. I didn't want any awkward questions as to why I was suddenly bringing strange people back with me. I rooted around for my keys, but again I had left them inside. I looked under the plant pot and grabbed the spare key and let myself in. "Come in."

Kinos stepped in and went straight to the living room where the TV was still on. Shyla really did love high electricity bills. "What's this?" Kinos asked, looking completely fascinated by the TV.

"It's called a Television. Most houses have them. It's what humans use to entertain themselves and stuff." I shrugged. "It's nothing special really."

"Is it magic?"

"Uh… No. It just sends and receives radio waves and makes them into a picture. You don't have them on your planet?" _Well that was a stupid question._

Kinos shook his head. "They're unheard of."

So, leaving Kinos fascinated by the TV, I went upstairs to get dressed. I was still in the clothes I had worn to college, and now I was with an (technically) alien, I guessed should change into other clothes.

After I had gotten dressed and freshened up a little, I heard a crash downstairs. I really hoped Kimingleva hadn't come back to try and kill Kinos, but knowing my luck, he had either seen her or an animal that he thought was going to kill him.

Running downstairs, I saw a vase in pieces on the floor, and the TV on its screen on the floor. Shyla was going to kill me.

"Kinos! Where are you?" I rushed around the house, looking in all the room, then going outside to the garden.

And just my luck there was Kimingleva aiming an arrow at Kinos.

"Kimi, wait!" But she didn't listen to me this time and I couldn't between them fast enough.

She released the arrow as Kinos went in for the strike.

 **What do you think will happen? And what do you think is the Elyos' motives for befriending Alex? Since they are just slightly arrogant and he could take care of himself if he wanted?**

 **Share your thoughts in the review!**

 **Thanks!**


	5. Decision Time

I looked away, not wanting to see Kinos with an arrow in his chest and drop dead. But instead I heard a _clink_ and turned to look, in time to see the arrow vanish on the ground.

Kimi was now fighting with her daggers, that looked just as deadly as her bow and arrow. Kinos parried every attack and Kimi dodged and parried almost every attack Kinos threw at her.

Suddenly I got why fighting was so important on their planet.

Kimingleva managed to slash Kinos' arm with one of her daggers but that didn't bother Kinos one bit. I had to stop them before they killed each other. I looked around frantically but all I could see where twigs and toy swords from when I was younger.

So risking my life (again) I ran in front of them, before they clashed weapons again. "Hey! Hey _stop._ " I held up my hand to both of them. Kimi's eyes were glowing red and Kinos just looked fierce. "I thought you said no fighting on this planet?"

"I said that. Until she tried to kill me from the roof of your house."

"Did you really think I would stand by my word? Would I really have shared the same space with an _Elyos_ and not killed him?" Kimi growled and her claws looked deadly all of the sudden.

"For the record, I wouldn't have killed you. The Elyos stand by their word."

Kimi laughed without humour. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Ok! Hold up; so it looks like you can't share my house cos you're going to kill each other, if my sister isn't going to kill me already for the broken vase. One of you is going to have to go. I know where one of you can stay."

"I'll be staying." Kinos said, lowering his sword slightly.

"So you can recruit him to your sun cursed army? He's staying with me." Kimi said, fiercely. _Wow, suddenly I'm popular._ I thought.

"We are actually blessed by the sun, unlike you. Look at what you have turned into."

"The Asmodians would never have looked like this, if you hadn't tried to make peace with the Balaur!" Kimi snarled.

"It was the right choice! It was either peace or have the war rage on another millenia. If you're people hadn't killed the Drakan Lord-"

"Please stop arguing!" I cut in before Kinos said something that would make Kimi try to kill him all over again.

"Make a choice, Alex." Kimi said, the red vanishing from her eyes and putting her bow back on her back. "Either I stay with you or not. If you chose _him_ I will find the Rift by myself and make sure it never opens again."

"Don't preposterous! No-one controls the Rifts." Kinos said, putting his sword in an invisible sword holder.

"The Asmodians have their ways, idiot. Choose now Alex."

"You look like the Elyos, Alex. The Asmodians will never accept you. You don't want to see what Asmodae is like in person."

"At least he won't grow weak and pitiful if he stays with me."

While there were arguing, I ran over what Kinos said in my head, _Everything is literally out to kill you. You have to hunt for your food. The Asmodians will only care about you if you're not a burden on them. You look like an Elyos so you will never fit in._

It kinda lined up with what Kimi was saying about her part of the world but I didn't want to start another death match or argument again.

"I'm not choosing right now. I don't even know if I want to stay on this planet or not." I cut in between them arguing.

"It's not a hard choice." Kinos said, looking at me, "You can learn to fight at your own pace, instead of straight away in the shadow cursed hell."

"Did I mention the Elyos are arrogant? You'll get there and it's not as good as he says it is." Kimi said, full on glaring at Kinos.

"They are not as savage as the Asmodians! Alex won't have to look like a demon to fit in with you."

That started another death match. Sometimes I wish why I got involved in this… But the alternative was still getting bullied by the guys and giving the teacher Silent Treatment, so I'd take this any day.

While they were fighting Kimi's necklace was glowing very brightly, then it suddenly dimmed. "Kimi you're necklace!"

Kimi managed to knock Kinos over and held her dagger to him, while she glanced down at her necklace. It wasn't half as bright it was when she first got here. "I'm leaving. I'm guessing the rift will still open a few more times then it will disappear. If I don't see you in Asmodae, never come to look for me." And with that, she left.

"So what will it be, Alex? Are you coming with me?"


	6. The Rift

**Two chapters for my lovely readers! Thanks to seinka for the review on my last chapter it is very helpful!**

"So what will it be, Alex?" Kinos asked.

I looked at the phone; Shyla would be coming back any minute and she really would kill me for the broken vase. Her friend gave it to her, who then got killed in a car accident when she must have taken some drugs or something and thought the road was a river. Shyla always thinks I'm insensitive when I tell her so what she will say when she sees the vase is anyone's guess.

I'm just not sticking around to find out. "I'll help find the Rift. I'm not sure I'll be coming with you though."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to be on the run from my sister, cos when she sees the vase she is going to literally kill me."

"What's a vase?" Kinos asked. _I just found out where his knowledge of Earth stuff ends._ I thought.

"It's a… pot used to keep flowers in."

"Get another one, then."

"Yeah, it's not as easy as that. She got the last one the shop ever sold and I guess that is the last one in existence."

"More reason to come with me. No-one will think you've escaped to another planet." _He has a point._

"Well... " I paused as I heard a car pull up. The door opened and closed then I heard the front door open. "Let's go."

I pulled Kinos around the side of the house and tried to block out Shyla's horrified gasps and screams. I heard the back door crashing open and I knew I wouldn't have enough time to get to the end of the street.

So dragging Kinos to a stranger's house I hid around the side and ducked behind a dustbin. This didn't look too appealing to Kinos but he crouched down further away from the dustbin.

"ALEX! ALEX WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE?!"

I winced. She had a huge voice when she was pissed.

"You weren't kidding about what she would do when she found you." Kinos said, quietly.

"You think?"

"The Asmodian had gotten upstairs and she tried to ambush me." Kinos shrugged. "It's her fault not mine."

 _What everyone says. It's no different on another planet._ I heard loud footsteps coming up to her house we were hiding at, all the while Shyla yelling at the top of her voice. I half wanted to show myself to stop her yelling as this was a sleepy street and half the people didn't have jobs so I guessed most were lazy and stayed in bed.

But peeking around the corner I saw something shiny and silver in her hand and I immediately ditched the idea. These people could sleep anytime they wanted, I only had one life.

After a few minutes of yelling, someone inevitably came out to see what she was yelling about. That person came out of the house we were hiding at.

"What are you screaming about?" The woman asked.

"My so called brother, has always hated my friend. I got a glass vase from her, the day she got killed in a car accident and he always said she was on drugs. SHE WAS NOT. And now he has gone and shattered the only thing left of her!"

"Alright just calm down. Wait till he gets home."

"I'm not waiting. I'm going straight to his college and killing him!"

"Whoa is that knife? You'll never get past the front doors with that!"

I breathed a silent sigh of relief. The neighbour is going to take the knife away or call the police or take her home. Either way, he won't let me get killed.

"So what do you expect I do then?" Shyla snapped. Anger does not help you think straight.

"Hide it. But try to act casual and don't kill him in class, bring him out where no-one will find him."

…

I looked to Kinos, who shrugged. We are hiding behind a murderer's dustbin. Just great.

"Or pretend everything is normal and bring him home. Just don't yell anymore." Then she went in and closed the door behind her. Shyla looked at the knife then tucked it into her waistband and heading off to my college.

"Ok lets find this rift. I'd prefer not to be dead in a forest somewhere." I got up and Kinos followed me. We went to the forest where the rift had appeared before, but it was nowhere to be seen. "When I actually want you, you don't show up. Great."

"There's no sign of the Asmodian." Kinos said, looking around.

I glanced at him and saw his necklace beginning to glow brighter. It either meant that a rift was coming or he was running low on whatever the magic was called, he needed to stay alive.

As I watched the necklace, it glowed brighter, then suddenly dimmed, crushing my heart with disappointment. Great, now I have a dying person from another planet to worry about as well as my knife wielding older sister.

"Kinos, your necklace is getting dim."

"I know. I have to get back to Atreia, I already feel weak."

"Come on, you stupid rift!" I said, frustrated.

"Hey! ALEX!" A loud voice turned my blood to ice. That didn't take her long. Maybe she has an ultra intelligent part of her when she's in murder mode.

"Where are you?!" I was getting antsy, knowing Shyla was about to put a knife in my back.

Kinos stepped forward and held out his hand. A small spark appeared and went as fast as lightning. "I think Rifts need Aether to open and there is none here."

"Well some must appear cos I am about to die."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"She has a _knife."_

"If she had something that drained my remaining Aether, then I would be worried." Kinos scoffed. "The Asmodians arrow didn't pierce my armour, I doubt a weak knife would."

After he explained that logic, I felt stupid for saying that. Kinos took out his sword and looked towards an ever approaching would-be murderer.

Suddenly I felt a surge of energy rush through the forest. Kinos smiled and using his sword he threw it at Shyla which slashed across her chest. I didn't have time to process what happened when with a sound of a jet engine, the Rift opened.

Almost collapsing, Kinos held out to the Rift and a blue stream of light came from nowhere and he disappeared with the light.

I looked back at Skyla, who was standing there, shocked. But then she took a step forward. And another and _another._ I had to get through the rift before it closed, possibly for good.

I held out my hand as Kinos had done, but nothing was happening. I put my hand closer and even though I felt the energy and the heat _still nothing was happening._ Shyla was almost in touching distance and I have never been so afraid of my ife, until that moment.

Then I felt a hand close around my wrist and I felt myself being transported by the blue light.

I dropped onto the floor of a very bright place. I closed my eyes, and thought I was blind for a moment.

"Hey, Alex." I was dragged from the light and I could see again. The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was Alex, then I noticed how _bright_ everywhere was.

I stood up cautiously, and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Welcome to Sanctum. The capital of Elysea."


	7. Sanctum

**Here is the next chapter for not uploading another chapter yesterday. Read and Review!**

I was struck speechless. So Kimi had been wrong. Sanctum was actually better than what Kinos had explained.

Kinos helped me to my feet then I followed him down the hall, past a guy with a brown robe on. I couldn't get my head around how it was so _bright_ here. I wondered what it was like when it gets dark.

Then another thing came to mind. "So how did I get through the rift?"

"I pulled you through. I've only done it once before and the second time I didn't even know it would work because of you being human. The physics are still unknown." Kinos shrugged like it didn't matter much to him.

"Does everyone live here?"

"Everyone lives in Oriel, that's the housing region. They come here to work and Daevas come here to buy stuff or meet up with each other."

"Is there any other places like this?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Can you blame me?"

Kinos smiled a bit and shrugged. "You can't stay here though. Sanctum is strictly for Daevas. I need to take you to the Outer Dock."

Well, there went my plan to look around. "Where is it?"

"It's not far. We can walk there." Kinos lead me up the stairs, and out into a huge square where lots of people (or Daevas) were standing around and talking to each other. In front of me and at the opposite end of the square stood a huge building with a circular roof, with 2 metal beams on each side with 3 red flags hanging from each beam.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at the building.

"That's the Galleria of Grandeur. It's where people can buy fancy clothes and make their own clothes. The side we are facing now is where you can buy armour and weapons and modify them."

"Cool." We carried on walking down the stairs into the tiled square, then up the stairs to the left. As we passed the building, I had a quick glance inside, and saw two men behind a counter. Sometimes I wished I was allowed to sightsee. After the stairs we walked to the left, passing two daevas and walked across two small fields. There was a guy wearing white clothing. "Why is he standing there?"

"That's Erdos. He's trying to be invisible."

"So he's crazy."

"No. You haven't met a crazy person yet. He's just trying to conceal himself like a ranger or assassin."

"...Cool." I did not fancy meeting an assassin. Or a ranger, to be honest.

We carried on walking down three flights of stairs to the right of Erdos and then turned right, down a ramp, where I saw a bridge with a floating lift. It was the only name that came to mind.

Kinos led me past the bridge, to the right, down another ramp and to the right again, where I saw another Daeva who was singing. "Don't mind her. She's the Daeva of Song."

"Is that a profession? Like being an expert on animals or something?"

"Work it out. I don't know anything of your Earth terms." Kinos shrugged. He led me down a short way down the road, then down another ramp and I was about to say something about the amount of ramps this place has, until I looked over the bars.

"WHOA. We are… Um, high up." I backed away a little from the edge, not wanting to be blown over by the wind or something.

"Oh yeah. Forgot to tell you. Sanctum was raised into the sky by the Empyrean Lords to protect it while undergoing reconstruction during the war."

"They raised it a bit high, didn't they?"

"Enemies can't get to it." Kinos beckoned me forward and when I wouldn't come, he pulled my arm until I was perhaps a few centimetres from the edge. I accidentally looked down and had a huge sense of vertigo. "You're not afraid of heights, are you?"

"No, of course not." I looked across the chasm, and saw the ground beneath the city (if they called it a city) with a couple of waterfalls falling down into the clouds. Someone had somehow built two small houses into the ground of Sanctum with balconies and everything.

"Here it is." Kinos pointed to a huge boat, somehow sailing towards us on air. There were no seats, but I guess none were needed since it only went one place I guess.

"How is it doing that?"

"Aether. Plus those crystals on each side of it, may have something to do with it."

The boat stopped where we were waiting and the doors, which were golden and opened outwards opened. Kinos lifted me up over something, then walked in himself.

"Hey! No manhandling!"

"You see that?" Kinos pointed to a golden semi circle with symbols radiating outward. I hadn't noticed it before. "It won't let you on if you're not a Daeva."

"So how did the humans get to the Outer Dock?"

"It only allows humans on who have someone they know who is a Daeva. I have a sister and she could only come on because I'm a Daeva."

"Oh right. So, what's your sisters name?"

"Elia. You probably won't see her. She keeps to herself." He pronounced it E-lia. Why did they all have strange names? _Maybe cos this is a different planet, stupid._ I thought. The doors on the boat closed and it began sailing towards a floating building in the distance.

"Who is controlling this?"

"Why would anyone need to control it? It only goes to the Outer Dock and back." Kinos gave me a strange look.

"Well… On Earth, only unmanned rockets and drones and stuff don't need a controller. Most things do."

"Your planet is weird."

"Yeah it is." I stood in the middle of the boat on a white painting of a flower and kept my eyes ahead, trying not to look over the edge too much, especially when we passed Sanctum. "Um… What would happen if you jumped over the edge?"

"You would die." Now I felt stupid. "A few people were brave enough to jump off the ship a long while ago. They reported if they flew down enough they would reach land, where they are houses and abandoned building. It was shrouded in fog mostly but now I think it's disappeared. If anyone jumped off now they would die."

"Where the land gone?"

Kinos shrugged. "I have no idea. We don't get any reports anymore. People could have lost their nerve or a rumor spread that the land has been swallowed up or something. Or the Empyrean Lords got rid of it since they didn't want people jumping off Sanctum, but I can't see why they would waste their time on that."

"That would cool. If I had wings and everything."

The boat or ship pulled up to the Outer Dock and the doors opened. Kinos lifted me over the golden barrier and came out himself. I still felt manhandled.

"Welcome to the Outer Dock."


	8. The Outer Dock

The Outer Dock didn't look as awesome as Sanctum, but I guess this was only the human part and the humans didn't get to have nice things. But it still amazed me how they managed to get this place in the sky.

"This way." Kinos lead me along the path, up to a quite a big building that didn't have a door. I stayed in the middle of the path, so I wouldn't be reminded of how high up I was.

In the building, it looked like a bar. "This is Dionysia Tavern. Most humans come here, but sometimes you'll see Daevas too."

"So this is where I'll be living." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, enjoy." Kinos turned to leave, then he turned back. "One more thing. Don't talk to Elia. She's a bit… Different."

"What happens if I do talk to her?"

"Then things won't turn out pleasant for you. I only give one warning. Stay away from her." I nodded and Kinos turned and left the Tavern.

I sighed and sat down. My overall opinion of Kinos has gone down slightly. I forgot to ask what if she talked to me? It would be rude if I just ignored her. He could be a possessive or overprotective brother, but still there was no need to threaten me.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I looked up at a woman, who looked to be around 19-21 with light blonde wavy hair with light blue eyes and warm pearly white skin.

I lost my voice for a few minutes. She is unbelievably beautiful. Then I realised I was staring at her and cleared my voice. "Uh, what do you have?"

"For our drinks we have: Lisheri Juice and Mela Juice and for our food we have: Roast Porgus, Broiled Qooqoo, Maricca Curry, Fried Sylphen, Methu Soup, Savoury Junia, Augri Omelette, Lini Salad, Spicy Slink and everything else is just the same but with different animals in."

"Um… What would you suggest?" The food didn't appeal to me one bit and the drinks didn't either.

"The Sylphen is disgusting, and they smell really awful when they are alive as well, so I definitely wouldn't suggest them. Would you like a Lini Salad with Mela Juice and a Savoury Mela?"

I had no idea what any of that was, but I nodded anyway. The woman smiled, which struck me speechless again and left.

I really hoped that Elia because if it was, I'm screwed.

About five minutes later, the woman came back out with a woven tray of what looked like twigs. On the tray, was a bowl of what I presumed was salad, a cup with red juice in and an apple.

"Here you go. If you don't like it just call me and I'll take it… Somewhere." The woman smiled again. I smiled a little, suddenly way too shy in front of her. "What's your name if I may ask?"

"Uh… Alex."

"That's an unusual name. I'm Silvana, nice to meet you."

You call my name unusual? But a huge weight was lifted off me. Elia must be hiding somewhere, I guess. "It's nice to meet you too." It didn't help my shyness around her though.

"I haven't seen you around before. Where are you from?"

"Um, uh…" Earth? She would never believe that and it's not like Kinos gave me a geology lesson on the different regions. "The other human region."

"Poeta?" I nodded quickly. "How did you get here?"

"There was this Rift and a guy called Kinos found me and brought me here." Well that was half the truth.

"You don't dress like you're from Poeta."

Crap, now she's gonna hate me for lying. "Yeah um… Before I came here, there was another Rift that took me to this planet called Earth. I was taken in by this family and they bought me clothes then the Rift appeared again." That probably made zero sense, but I'm terrible at lying.

"So… You lived in Poeta, stepped through a Rift which took you to Earth, then you stepped through another Rift which took you back to Poeta, then you stepped through another one that took you to Sanctum?"

"No, the Rift on Earth took me to Sanctum." I could feel my face heating up. If you're going to lie, at least make it sound convincing.

"That's amazing!" Silvana said, surprising me.

I looked up. "Really? It doesn't really sound amazing, when I think of it."

"No it is! I've never been through a Rift, so this is the first I've heard of it, taking you to different places."

"Oh, right. Awesome then." I tried for a smile, but I couldn't manage it. It turned out more like a nervous smile. Then a thought came to mind. "Do you know who Elia is?"

"Yes, why?"

"I was told to not speak to her and to stay away. I don't want to accidentally, like, speak to her or anything." In the back of my mind, I was thinking this could be Elia but the Elyos didn't strike me as liars…. Much.

"Oh don't worry about that. No-one ever sees her and most think she either jumped off the Dock or left for a new region."

I stared shocked at Silvana for a moment. "People actually jump off the Dock?"

She nodded. "Some are delusional enough when they have too much to drink and think they've ascended and so they jump and try out their non-existent wings. Other times they are just suicidal."

So Kinos' sister could be dead. But he could've said that or maybe he meant she's in a different part of the Dock and to stay away from there.

Yeah that was probably it.

"You gonna drink that?" Silvana pointed to the juice.

"Oh, uh, yeah sorry." I took a gulp of the juice and very, very nearly gagged. I had no idea what flavour that was, but I never wanted it again.

I tried the salad, biting into a leaf. If I tried hard enough it tasted like lettuce from Earth, but it was too sweet for that. I didn't fancy trying the apple, as it was probably not an apple and tasted just like the juice.

I pushed them away and waited to see if I felt sick or not. Another woman took my tray away. I looked up and saw that Silvana had disappeared. I sighed and looked around the Tavern. It looked like it went around in one big circle and that was about it.

I looked out the door to see what time of day it was and two ferret looking creatures with long upright tails with backpacks on, came in. "Um, excuse me what are they?" I asked the woman who took my plate.

She took one look at my clothes and said, "Shugos." Then she went back to serving.

They were the weirdest looking creatures I had ever seen. They also talked, but had this speech thing where they said "akakakak" and "nyerk" at the end of the sentences.

Deciding I needed some air, I went outside.

The fresh air was a pleasant change to the air inside the Tavern. Even though there was no door, I realised the smell of food and everything else just got to me.

In front of me down the path, I saw a small crowd of humans (I think) surrounding a woman in the centre who was dancing. I was about to go over there, when I heard two voices arguing.

They probably wouldn't appreciate me eavesdropping, but what else was there to do around here? These people must never the feeling of boredom.

So walking as quietly as I could over to the left side of the Tavern, I stood against the wall and listened.

"I don't care! I told you not to speak to him." A voice that sounded like Kinos, said. What was he doing here?

"Why because he is from Earth?" My heart stopped for a moment. Was that Silvana?

"Jucleas needs to speak to him. I don't want him getting too comfortable."

"But that's my job, making people comfortable."

"Don't speak to him. Don't even look at him, or-"

"Or what? You'll threaten me, Kinos? You know it's a capital crime killing an innocent human, especially your sister."

I felt my blood run cold. Unless Kinos had more than one sister, I had just been speaking to Elia. I had to go hide somewhere so Kinos wouldn't find me and push me off the Dock or something.

"I'm not going to kill you, why would you think that? I don't want him to get settled as he won't be here for much longer."

"I can talk to whoever I like. Try and stop me." Silvana - or Elia - said, in a tone that ended the argument and she left.

I quickly walked back into the Tavern and took a seat at the back. If Elia wasn't going to stop talking to me, then I would have to. But I wouldn't be able to stop looking at her, I don't think.

"Oh there you are. Couldn't find you for a minute." Elia said, sitting down on a chair opposite me. I twiddled my thumbs, my nerves nearly in overdrive. It only took a couple of seconds before Elia said, "You heard what Kinos said."

I looked up surprised. "What are you talking about? I was in here." Well there went the no talking idea.

"It's what I would do. Also I could kinda feel you… You know, standing there even though I couldn't see you. Call it an Atreian thing." Elia shrugged.

"Oh… I guess you're not Silvana then."

Elia sighed. "Busted. I know what my brother can be like, so I wanted to see what you were like." She shrugged. "But don't worry about Kinos, I will handle him."

"Will he push me off the dock?" I asked.

Elia shook her head vigorously. "No, of course not! He doesn't go around killing everything he sees… Well only when he's not on the battlefield, I guess. What would I know… I'm stuck here."

"Yeah, there's not much to do."

"You don't say. Well, since you will be spending the night here, I had better show you where you shall be sleeping." Elia jumped over the counter and led me to a room at the back of the Tavern. There wasn't any beds, just a lot of blankets. "Make yourself at home. Sanctum doesn't give us much."

You don't say. I thought. I sighed. "Thanks."

Elia smiled. "You're welcome. See you tomorrow."


	9. Kidnapped

Watching Elia go, I wondered what I had got myself into. All I had to worry about on Earth was three guys, my coursework and getting my grades. More recently my murderous sister too.

Here, I have to worry about whatever this Jucleas wanted and possibly being ripped to shreds when - or if - I left Sanctum by the animals.

I sighed, and sorted out the blankets, so I had three on the bottom to act as a mattress and three on top, as I guess a door didn't magically appear at night.

As I got settled, I watched the Shugos, the humans and possibly Daevas leave to wherever they slept.

I turned over to my side and felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw my phone, a bit squished, but it'll live. A sudden thought came to me. Atreia didn't look like the planet to use mobile phone, so how did they inform each other of stuff?

They probably found a way using Aether or something. I was too tired to think it through now.

As I closed my eyes, I saw a flash of gold and sat up. Maybe it was the tiredness getting to me, or being used to having an alarm system whenever I went to bed, or the obvious fact of the Tavern not having a door. I guess any planet can have criminals.

I saw a flash of gold again, but something hard hit me and I fell into a sea of blackness.

My head killed when I woke up. I raised a hand to my head then realised my hands were tied down. I quickly shook off the fuzziness and tried my hands again, but someone had tied them down with chains.

"Help! Anyone-" I abruptly realised yelling out was a bad idea. Hadn't I learned anything from the movies?

"You're awake, good. Can't have going to the High Priest unconscious, can we?"

Kinos - looking different without his armour - strolled in with two intimidating guards.

"K-Kinos, what am I doing here?"

"You're an Asmodian, and the crime for that is death."

"But how would I have gotten to the Outer Dock? I would have been killed instantly."

"It took me a while, then I realised you had used paint of some sort to change your skin colour and magic to hide your claws."

I looked down at my arms and saw they were a light shade of blue. Also my hands had somehow grown claws.

"Wait guards! You can't listen to him! I'm from Earth, it's a different planet and Kinos took me to the Outer Dock."

"He had suspicions you were an Asmodian and told Jucleas he would get proof." The guard said.

My heart would have stopped, if it could. "No, that's a lie! I was sleeping in the Tavern and Kinos knocked me out. I can prove it!" I strained my hands to search my pockets looking for my mobile phone. When I couldn't find, one glance at Kinos told everything. "I had a mobile phone, Kinos took it!"

I could see from their faces, they had no idea what I was talking about.

"I saw no phone." Kinos said.

"Enough wasting time, Jucleas is waiting." The guards said and unlocked my chains, but didn't give me even a second to escape, as their grip was stronger than Kimi's.

Kimingleva… God she was right. Whatever Asmodae was like, she wouldn't have made me look like her mortal enemy and sent me to be executed… Well I hope.

What about Elia? "Hey what will Elia think about this?" I asked Kinos, struggling to turn and face him, but that wasn't happening.

"I told you not to speak to her." Kinos got a fierce look, but it left as quickly as it came. "Oh well. Think of this as your punishment."

Right now, I would take my sister killing me anyday, rather than be marched to my death.

We came up to a statue with light radiating around it. The guards stepped in and light surrounded me. I closed my eyes and then almost instantly, I was marched forward. I quickly opened my eyes and saw we were in Sanctum. I was being half dragged through a huge hall and around a statue then forced to my knees in front of the High Priest (presumably) Jucleas himself.

"I bring you proof, Jucleas." Kinos said, bowing.

Jucleas nodded. "Indeed you have. What magic did this beast use to cloak himself?"

 _Beast? No wonder that's one of the reasons Kimi hates the Elyos._ "I'm not sure, my Lord. Possibly Ide, or some magic I haven't heard of."

"Why have you come here, beast?"

"Kinos brought me here. I was on Earth and I stepped through this rift and it brought me here. Kinos took me to the Outer Dock and said not to talk to Elia." Even though the truth would probably get me killed anyway, it was easier than telling a lie.

"He was worried for his sister, with good reason." Jucleas shook his head. "Execute him."

I squeezed my eyes shut as the guards took out their their swords but then a voice shocked me.

"Wait!"

I opened my eyes and turned around to see _Elia_ running towards me with a book in her hand.

"High Priest, wait!" Elia stopped out of breath, but she got it back rather quickly. "He's not an Asmodian, or an Elyos. He's a human from Earth."

"Elia, what are you doing here, get back to the dock." Kinos said, walking up to her. Elia sent him a hate filled glare. "You're not my brother and you never will be."

"Elia what is the meaning of this?" Jucleas asked.

"I was talking to him yesterday and he said he's from Earth."

"The beast has got into your head."

"Then how did he get this?" Elia pulled out of her pocket my phone. She had no idea how to hold it, but I could have fainted with relief, that she found it and not Kinos.

"What is that thing?"

I have no idea, but it proves that he's not from this planet. Kinos brought him here and changed the colour of his skin and used magic on his hands to get him executed to avoid the law. Get me some water, I can prove it."

After a few moments, Jucleas spoke to the woman on his left and she left. _Thank god he's a reasonable guy._

The woman came back with a bowl of water and a cloth. Elia dipped the cloth in the water and wiped at my face. The surprise was evident of the High Priest's face for a few minutes.

Kinos took the guard's sword and swung it towards my neck, but I was saved when a shock wave ran through the building and knocked Kinos away.

"Put him in the cell." Jucleas ordered. The guards finally let go of me and dragged Kinos out of the building.


	10. The Decision

**I apologise for not updating in a while! My laptop went through some issues and I only just got it back from the repair shop. So now the chapters will be uploaded frequently! :)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

After Kinos was taken away, Jucleas apologised sincerely for almost having me executed, then he sent me and Elia back to the Outer Dock with escorts.

The walk through Sanctum didn't feel so daunting this time, but now it was beginning to lose it's charm. I really hope all Daevas aren't like this. The more I'm here, the more I feel I want to take my chances in Asmodae and look for Kimingleva, whether she wanted to see me again or not.

Elia didn't look like she was up to talking, so I didn't push her. Annoying the person who saved your life wasn't the way to go on this planet.

The guards took me and Elia to the boat which luckily had just pulled up. The guards gestured for us to get on and they stayed there until the boat set off and they were shrouded in the mist.

The boat ride to the Dock was silent too. I considered leaving and finding a way to Asmodae myself, but with no way to go through the rifts, that was nearly impossible. Plus I couldn't leave Elia. She had just disowned her brother and once Kinos was released - or not… I had no idea how the justice system worked here - she would need someone to be by her side.

Once the boat arrived at the Dock, Elia and I got out and I followed her into the Tavern and into the bedroom which was emptier than mine; my temporary bedroom had sheets everywhere and a couple of pillows. Elia's bedroom had only a few sheets and a pillow. She also didn't keep much in the way of personal possessions.

Elia sat down on her bed and stared at the floor. I decided I had to say something. "So… uh, I never thanked you for saving me."

Elia looked up and smiled. "It's nothing really. You're innocent and Kinos had a plan for you from the beginning." She sighed. "I just don't know what to do now. Kinos isn't my brother anymore and I can only stay here if I have a relative who's a Daeva."

"But wait. Kinos is still your brother, even though you've disowned him." I didn't understand. You couldn't stop being siblings just because you say so.

"I… Have something to tell you. I've never told anyone else." Elia looked out of the bedroom and beckoned me to come closer. I sat down in front of her. "I'm not his sister." She said, quietly.

"You're adopted?"

"Um… Possibly. Kinos' mother found me when I was young and brought me in. When Kinos ascended, he wanted to bring me with him, so he told everyone that I was his sister."

"And they just believed him?" I was surprised they would just believe something like that. But then again, the High Priest of Sanctum was convinced I was an Asmodian with face paint and a bit of magic, so I guess they would believe anything.

"Apart from Icaronix, Elyos don't lie… Much. So yeah, Jucleas believed him and allowed me to live in Sanctum with all the other humans. But now, I disowned him, Kinos might just say I'm not his sister at all and I will be cast out and have to fend for myself."

"I thought Elysea was safer than Asmodae?"

"Only by a very thin line. To be honest, sometimes it's as dangerous as Asmodae. We get the sun and the plentiful food, but that doesn't make the animals any more friendlier."

I guess she had a point. Sanctum was only safe cos it was raised god knows how many miles

into the sky. I wanted to say my suggestion about finding Kimingleva, but I didn't know if she wanted to leave Sanctum.

"Are you okay?" Elia asked.

Okay, I had to tell her. It was just going to keep bugging me until I did. "When I was on Earth, before Kinos came through, I met this Asmodian. She's called Kimingleva."

"Oh, right." Elia fiddled with a thread that was coming off her sheets. I knew that look, but I could be wrong.

"If you're wondering if she likes me, no. She looked ready to kill me half the time and has the shortest temper I've ever seen."

Elia smiled. "Asmodians are like that, I hear. They never lose their temper around others of their kind, though. They're like the Elyos… with the physical differences."

"Yeah… So anyway, I was wondering if we could get to Asmodae through the rift and find her. Maybe she would help us." I intentionally left out the part of Kimingleva saying she never wants to see me again. I needed a change of scenery. How the humans here didn't go crazy from the boredom is beyond me.

Instead of the expected reaction of "No I need to stay here" or "Asmodae is dangerous" whatever, Elia lit up. "Yes! Your friend might not like me, but it beats getting thrown out of Sanctum. Plus I know how we can get through the rift!"

Correct me if I'm wrong, but with the enthusiasm Elia showed, she was about to go crazy from the boredom too.

Elia left the bedroom in a rush and came back a moment later with glowing green powder. "What's that?"

"Aether powder. It's extracted from vortexes in the sky and is used to make plants and craft things. Rifts only work for Daevas because they can withstand the aetheric wind. If we possibly take this power then there's a possibility we can go through the rift too."

"There's also the possibility of being killed while travelling through it."

"The benefits outweigh the risks, don't you think? A change of scenery, adventure and Find-The-Asmodian. It beats getting thrown off Sanctum or spending day after day cooped up in this dump."

I was about to say something, then re-thought. Thrown off Sanctum? Or thrown out? "Um… Thrown off or thrown out of Sanctum?"

"Possibly thrown off. I've basically been lying this whole time of having a Daeva brother, so I could live here. They won't appreciate that."

"You're not just saying this because you want me to come?" I had to be super sure, before I risked my life, possibly for the second(?) time.

"I've been here longer than two days. I know what happens to liars."

With my mind made up, I shrugged. "Fine. How do I use it?"

Elia's smile was the most beautiful thing I have seen in my life. It made it seem wrong to argue with her, when she wanted to leave so badly. "You eat it, or you cut your wrist and put it in that way. The aether should theoretically fuse with your body and soul."

I instantly chose the first option. I'm sure becoming temporarily super-human didn't include speedy healing.

Elia gave me a small handful of the power. It felt warm and the glow was very… Entrancing. Luckily it didn't suck me in completely in, as I took a breath and was about to put it in my mouth when Elia said, "No, no, no, no!"

"What?"

"I just realised the powder might get destroyed in the stomach. It has to go in through your blood."

"It's freaking magic! How will it get destroyed by the acid? Won't it get absorbed or something?" I'm sure she just wanted to see me cut my wrist.

"You don't know that! It's better to be safe than dead, right? You don't want to get torn apart by the winds, do you?"

The way she put it, made it sound like the worse way to die. "On Earth, cutting your wrists mean suicide."

"Suicide?" Elia asked, very confused.

I sighed. "It means you want to kill yourself."

"Oh! No, no! You're not on Earth. It's only a tiny cut, I've done it before." Elia said.

"Wait, what?!"

"I tried to leave here before but Kinos caught me before I could use the powder." Elia sighed and shrugged. "I have a scroll that can take us to the region called Eltnen. Rifts appear regularly there."

I must have still looked unsure, as Elia took my hand, which surprised me. "The guards could be coming at any moment."

After a few seconds more of thinking, I sighed and decided to put my life in Elias hands. "Fine."


	11. Journey to Asmodae

"Great!" Elia lifted her blanket up and brought out a sharp blade.

"Um…" Now I wasn't so sure about having my wrist cut.

"Oh, don't worry! Its for whatever wanders in here at night, you know because we love having no doors." I shrugged. I just wanted to get out of here.

Elia took my arm and literally sliced my wrist. I didn't want to yell or anything, since the male species are supposed to have a higher tolerance of pain, but jesus christ that hurt!

"Now I don't know if this will hurt or not, but I'm sorry if it does." Elia poured the aether powder into my bleeding wrist and it vanished almost instantly. It had probably been absorbed by my blood. To my relief and surprise, it didn't hurt one bit. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, actually." Well I did until a second ago. I felt like I had just dipped my hand into lava and it was setting off every single nerve in my body. "Actually… May want to scratch that." I keeled over grabbing my arm, trying very hard not to yell.

"I'm so sorry!" Elia looked and sounded really distressed, but I couldn't be sure, as I am sure I am about to collapse from the pain. It was now radiating across my body. I thought cramp was the worst pain, but it didn't even come close.

What felt like an eternity later, the pain went away. I could breathe and felt just a _little_ exhausted.

I opened my eyes - which I hadn't realised were closed - and found myself in Elia's lap. This was strange, but I'm not complaining.

"You're awake! I'm sorry for the pain you went through, it must have been just fusing with your body. Are you ok now?"

"Uh, yeah I think so." I sat up slowly, still a _tiny_ bit exhausted and looked around. Nothing seemed out of place or different. "Is, uh, something supposed to happen?"

Elia brought a plain handmade looking bag over to her and brought out a blue scroll. "Open this. It gives Daevas extra speed for a short period of time."

I took it off her and was surprised to find out it felt more like cotton or smooth grass. I uncurled it and as soon as I did, it disappeared in a puff of smoke, pretty much.

Elia look delighted. "It works!"

"Are you sure? It just vanished."

Elia nodded. "I got fifty more here, they disappear once they are used." Elia pulled out a pink scroll and opened it, which disappeared too.

I was fascinated for a few seconds then I realised something.

"You can do that too? You took the powder?"

"Yeah. It didn't hurt me as much, probably because I was born on this planet."

Sometimes I wish I was born here. "So wait, does it run out? The powder?"

"Um… I don't know. When we go through the rifts it will protect us, so we just need to find out on the other side. But it won't hurt as bad, now it's in your body."

"I really hope not."

"Well now we've got the Aether and the scrolls all we need now is a teleport to Eltnen." Elia rooted through the bag then stopped. "Wait! We need coats! It's going to be cold in Asmodae." Elia got up and quickly left the room then came back in with two fluffy brown coats. "We'll leave these until we get to the rift."

I nodded and grabbed my coat. I was about to ask why we couldn't use the Sanctum teleport, then momentarily forgot we couldn't just walk through Sanctum. "Here!" She pulled out a green scroll. "Hold onto me and it will transport us." With just a tiny bit of doubt, I grabbed into Elia arm and she opened the scroll.

Blue light surrounded us, gradually getting brighter, then we were lifted and transported to Eltnen.


	12. Eltnen

The blue light literally dropped me out of the sky, but luckily only a few metres off the ground, but it still hurt and I got almost got a mouthful of sand.

"Ow." I rolled over and sat up.

Elia had somehow landed on her feet. Maybe she was part cat? "It gets better with practice." She giggled at the way I had landed. I should feel insulted, but I just felt a little embarrassed.

Elia offered me a hand up, which I took and gained my bearings. We were in a desert as far as the eye could see, but in the distance I spotted some trees. "So this is Eltnen?"

"Yep. We are within walking distance, we just have to watch out for any Asmodians. No-one really comes here, but we still have to be careful."

"Don't we need weapons or something?" I looked around cautiously, half expecting to see a red eyed Asmodian coming at me or something.

Elia took out a map, which I guessed was the entire region of Eltnen. "This desert is huge, but if we take a little caution we shouldn't see any. Besides, once we get to the Battlements, the Garrison Patrol will handle any who come close."

"OK, you know your planet. Lead the way."

Elia smiled and we started walking. It was weird, but when I was standing still I was fine, but now that I was moving, the sun was beating down on me like there was no tomorrow. I worried I was going to die of the heat before we even reached the rift.

"Do you uh... Have some water?" I wiped my head, almost soaking my sleeve with the amount of sweat I had.

"Use this scroll. We can run there, it's much faster." Elia took two blue scrolls out of the bag and opened them. I did the same, trying to fool myself it was water, but that just made it worse. "Come on, I'll race you." Elia ran off and I had no idea but to follow her.

As soon as I took off running, I was surprised by how _fast_ I could go. I felt like I was flying across the sand and in no time at all, it seemed to me, we were at the entrance to a forest.

As we slowed down, I felt the effect wear away, and I really wanted another one but I knew we had to save them for more dangerous times.

"Are you feeling better?" Elia asked.

I nodded. "That was amazing!" I still hadn't got my breath back, but I guessed that was more from exhilaration than exhaustion.

Elia smiled. "It gives a quick boost when you're running from or to something. I steal some off Kinos sometimes, just to have something to do when I'm cooped up."

"I'm not going to die from exhaustion from that, am I?" The sudden thought was enough to turn my blood cold.

Elia laughed. "No, of course not. It gives you extra energy I think and it's all aether. You may have to take some more powder so you can be sure you aren't killed on the way to Asmodae."

"Sure." Before I was sceptical, but now I didn't care about the possibly toned down pain of taking the powder again.

We carried on walking past a ruined building, then down a sloping path where I saw a _huge_ building up ahead.

"What's that?" I pointed at the structure.

"That's Eltnen Fortress. Only Daevas are allowed in there. They can fly up or use the lift." I was about to ask where, then noticed a floating stone coming down.

"Daevas live a posh life." Suddenly I felt envious of the Daevas. Elia and I and the other humans lived a mundane life at a boring tavern, while they had wings and floating stone lifts and impressive fortresses.

"It's the Daevas who fight for Atreia. If they didn't the Balaur and the Asmodians would have destroyed us long ago. Look up."

I followed where Elia was pointing and somewhere like one hundred metres up was a balcony or landing of something. "Whoa."

"The entrance to the fortress is up there."

I looked at Elia, in disbelief. "You're kidding?"

"Nope. Everything the Daevas need is up there. If they fell and didn't open their wings they would die, but they're immortal, so they just resurrect at an Obelisk."

"And you know all this how?" Considering she has been cooped up in a tavern for most of her life.

"I had a friend show me around, before Kinos took me away. He took me with him when he was flying and he told everyone I was a Daeva so he could show me the fortress."

"And he didn't try to have you killed?"

"Elyos are friendly really, you just met a bad one. They are only hostile against the Balaur and the Asmodians."

I sighed. "I guess so."

"Here we are." Elia turned left into an nice grove and weird flying birds and dinosaur like creatures with a frill around their neck. "This is where the rift appears."


End file.
